


They embraced their desires

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Married on a Battlefield, Truth Serum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: In which Jaime and Brienne act upon their feelings and desires for one another. The battlefield is no place for a marriage but they make it one.In which Jaime proposes to Brienne and Brienne accepts.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	They embraced their desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



They were stood looking at each other within the tent. They both knew that there was something more between them. Yet, they were enemies, on different sides of the war. They should hate each other. In the past they had both saved the other, one could say that they had changed each other for the better. There was a level of trust between them that should not have been reached. 

Brienne begun taking off her sword with the intention to hand it back to Jaime who was the rightful owner. “Ser Jaime, you entrusted me with this sword to do what needed to be done and it has been…”

“Don’t. It is yours,” Jaime interrupted Brienne. His calloused hand reached out to push her outstretched hand which was holding the sword back to her. Their hands stayed joined for a time, his thumb drew a small circle on the back of her hand. 

Jaime retreated a few paces back into the tent then. He let out a few unnecessary breaths. “Do you realise that you’ve just walked into an enemy encampment just to give me back something which I already refused to take back once before.” He seemed to be deep in thought contemplating something. 

“No matter what anyone says you are a man of honour Ser Jaime,” Brienne spoke moving further into the tent. The sword was still in her hand, outstretched once more. “Take it back so that I can leave,” He didn’t move to take it so she tried a different tactic. Her hand opened and the sword starting dropping towards the floor. The other occupant raced the few steps towards her in an effort to stop it from hitting the floor. 

“Wench, this is Valyrian steel. Treat it with respect,” Jaime exclaimed from his position which was him practically knelt on the floor at her feet with the sword in his hand. It was safe and he treated it like a precious object. Brienne watched as he sped towards her, she should have felt fear of some kind as she was unarmed but all she felt was hope. He was agile and had the speed and grace of a skilled fighter despite his lack of having two hands. Even watching the respect he had for the weapon endeared her to him more. She had done what she needed to do, returned the sword. Now she could leave and it would all be over. In fact she needed to leave before she would do something unbecoming of a Lady. 

“Until we meet again Ser Jaime,” she spoke before beginning to leave the tent. 

“Wench, stay and have some wine with me, I won’t take no for an answer.” 

“I do not think that is wise.”

“Brienne, you’ve come this far. You can not mean to leave right away.” 

Brienne wanted to stay, she was curious as to what he had been up to, so against her better judgment she nodded her head, “One drink only.”

A smile spread over his face then and he walked over to the small desk which had some battle plans on as well as some unopened letters. The tent was Lannister red and gold, contained a cot, the desk and a small space on the floor. Jaime attempted to grasp the flagon and pour it but he misjudged it and ended up spilling some of the mead onto the table and the floor. As his hand had joined Brienne’s earlier hers know joined his. 

“Let me help you,” She spoke in his ear and took the flagon from him. The drinks were poured with ease which cause Jaime to really look at her. She handed one off to him and they clinked them together. 

They started drinking and observing each other. Both desiring one another but not wanting to act upon it. Brienne started to feel a lot looser than usual and Jaime started relaxing a little more. 

Jaime was the first to make a move, he put a hand to her cheek as if to assure himself that she was real. He also placed his hand of gold on her hip. The resulting clang of metal started Brienne, “Jaime, anyone could walk in and see this,” she shot a glance towards the door of the tent. 

“Let them, I’m already a man without honour, a Kingslayer. I need you Brienne, you’re everything I’m not.” 

Brienne forced him to look at her by placing both her hands on his face “You are honourable. As for being a Kingslayer, people do not know the true story. You know it though.”  
They were both so close to each other, looking into each others eyes. Jaime made another first move and moved his lips to hers. The first kiss lasted only a few moments, nothing more than a peck. “I desire you Brienne,” Jaime spoke to her and for once she knew that was the truth. His voice did not waiver.

“And I you., Brienne made a move then and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. The metal of their armour clanged again and she looked around wildly as if expecting someone to come in. 

“Wench, you worry too much!” he spoke whilst kissing and sucking on her neck. She went weak and the knees and he ended up supporting most of her weight. “I knew you would swoon for me eventually,” Brienne giggled so hard she ended up snorting. This elicited a laugh from Jaime.

They had moved backwards to the cot but Brienne hadn’t realised this so when her legs hit it she fell over backwards onto it bringing Ser Jaime down on top of her. Brienne had never let a man this close to her. Never kissed a mad let alone laid beneath one. She trusted him and he trusted her. 

Jaime pulled away from Brienne to divest himself of his armour. Brienne had to help him as he was not fast enough at doing so with his one hand. Once the armour was gone he was back on her in an almost frenzied state. He was a man possessed like he had been holding out for ages. She felt up his chest and back as he continued worshipping her face. “Wench, get yourself out of your armour,” From his lips it was a term of endearment but from anyone else it would have been a slander. She found herself taking off her armour and then their bodies came together once more. They were a perfect fit. 

Jaime started from her foot and placed open mouthed kisses up her legs which made her pant with desire. She had never felt anything like this before. He had reached her thighs now and his hand. His hand was wandering to the place where no one had ever touched her before. It circled her finding her to be wet and slippery. The sensation made her arch her back and close her eyes in pleasure, “Jaime, please.” 

That was all the encouragement her needed before he slipped a finger into her. They both groaned in pleasure. He pushed his finger in further only to pull it out suddenly. All his weight seemed to leave Brienne then.

At first his words were incoherent. Though she managed to hear the tail end of his sentence. “You haven’t been with anyone before. How could I almost let this happen? You would have been ruined,” he was talking to himself. 

Brienne sat up and spoke in a tone that held no nonsense, “Jaime, we have been alone on several occasions. People already call me the Kingslayer’s Whore. Nothing can be worse than that and I assure you I will not be ruined. I have no intention of marrying anyone else.” 

Jaime, contemplated for a few moments before looking at her and speaking to her as opposed to about her, “No, no one will call you my whore and I will not ruin your reputation. You will become my wife. Marry me Brienne.” 

Brienne stood at once feeling a surge of happiness overcome her. There was a time when she gave up hope of finding someone who wanted to marry her for her. She had some trepidations though. 

“What about your family?”

“My father has been wanting me to marry. It will not be a problem. Besides Tyrion could talk him into it. He can talk his way out of all circumstances.” 

“What about the war? We fight for different sides?”

“This will make it easier. A show of faith and allegiance. We would be an unstoppable force. No matter what I will fight with you and not against you.” 

Brienne had one final question and his answer would determine her answer to his question. “I am not a Lady and never will be. I will not wear dresses and sew.” 

Jaime sagged in relief as he could tell she was going to accept, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I will marry you, Jaime.” 

A few moments later found Brienne gasping as Jaime picker her up, his cold golden hand startling her as it found her buttocks. She heard all sorts of sounds then. Like a few items had fallen to the floor at once. She was sat down on something hard, the table. It was empty now save for her. 

“Wench, are you sure this is what you want?” Jaime asked her. He was stood between her legs. She made the mistake of looking down and seeing his manhood protruding out towards her. 

“Will it hurt?” Brienne spoke in a voice that showed her softness and vulnerability. 

“It will likely hurt the first time but I will be gentle.” 

Brienne nodded at him and lifted her legs around his waist at the same time as leaning back on the table. Jaime leant forward a little and lined himself up at her entrance. He was pleased to see she was dripping wet. Brienne could wait no longer and pulled Jaime towards her with the sheer power of her legs. There was a combined moan of pleasure and moan of pain. A tear leaked out of her eye and Jaime wiped it away. 

“Wench, you are beautiful and brave and not so smart. That was not gentle at all,” he began moving inside of her. His movements getting more and more frantic until he collapsed on top of her. His mouth went to her nipple on her breast and she couldn’t help but scream his name when he came inside of her. “You are unbelievable, Brienne,” Jaime spoke to her as they then moved in the direction of the cot. Jaime and Brienne lay side by side facing each other for a while before he spoke “I am sorry if I cause you pain just now.”  
Brienne replied, “I’ve known a lot of pain in my life and that did not compare,” they smiled at each other as they drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Brienne awoke to find an ache between her legs and an ache in her legs which she found odd. Another thing that was odd to her was the sounds of a lot of movement around her. It sounded like swords crashing against one another. That sound was all too common to Brienne. Opening her eyes she saw the roof of a tent which made her sit bolt upright. She remembered everything of what happened the night before. She had agreed to a marriage proposal and had then proceeded to have sex with Ser Jaime. Who was nowhere in sight. What had she done and why did she agree to have that one drink? 

Looking around Brienne found her armour arranged on the table and all the mess had been cleaned up from the floor. There were no signs that they had coupled. There was also a note beside her armour. Crossing the room, Brienne looked at it and it said. 

My Dearest Brienne, 

I found out this morning that Bronn had put some sort of poison into the wine we drank. It was meant to bring out our truths in the forms of not only words but desires. I am deeply sorry for this. I may be a man but I am a man of honour. I will allow you to leave this encampment without marrying me. I will not force you into a marriage you do not want. You my leave to the East, there will be a fresh horse waiting. The sword is still yours. 

Until we meet again, 

Jaime

Brienne crumpled the letter with an anger she did not know she had. Her armour was put on swiftly with a little more force than necessary. Striding out of the tent she did not head towards the East, she headed towards the noise. It sounded like training was happening. What she saw instead was something she had only heard about in stories. Dothraki riders. Brienne watched on for a few moments before drawing her sword to block an attack. Not from the Dothraki but from a Lannister soldier. Brienne could not pause to feel remorse or sorrow as she had one thing on her mind, find Ser Jaime and give her a piece of her mind. 

Brienne was turning round in circles to see if she could see him. It was difficult to focus in one place for too long as she had to parry a few attacks that were coming her way. She had just finished knocking someone into the dirt with a backhand when she heard the call of “Wench, you really aren’t smart,” Looking up Brienne could see Jaime sat majestically on a horse. He was focused on her and only her. She called out and ran at him. Her sword aimed in his direction. “Wench,” he said uncertainly but not making a move to defend himself as she drew closer. Brienne was upon him now and the sword whooshed past him marking his neck. A squelch was heard and then a thud. A Dothraki hoard member had fallen down behind him and was struggling to get back on his feet. 

Brienne spoke “It is you who isn’t smart. Marry me right now.” 

Jaime could only stay silent. Here they were in the middle of a battle for their lives and she wanted to get married, “As much as I would love to marry you, can’t this wait.” He screamed whilst bringing his sword down in a wide arc above his head, allowing gravity to do most of the work of the swing. It caused a rider to become unseated and his horse to continue on into the fray. 

“No this can not wait you have a Maester and you know the words yes,” he looked at Brienne incredulously. Of course he knew the words. 

“Get on,” He said whilst gesturing behind him on the horse. Jaime rode his horse with precision to where the Maester was. “There will be no celebrations or feasts or a Godswood Brienne,” he spoke as if they were not in the middle of a battle.

Brienne replied, “That is fine, I am not one for extravagances and I am not like most ladies.”

When they reached were the Maester was and Jaime demanded he marry them he outright laughed at them, “Now,” Jaime reinforced. 

The Maester reluctantly agreed. After a few mishaps and close calls. They finally managed to say all the words together. 

“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger,” was as far as they got before they had to protect the Maester from some riders who had gotten too close. 

Wasting no time they continued to say the vows, “I am hers and she is mine,” recited Jaime and “I am his and he is mine,” Brienne spoke at the same time, looking into each others eyes. They leaned against each other and spoke the final words together, “From this day, until the end of my days.” 

The Maester pronounced that the ceremony was over and they fully joined the fray again. This time not as two units but as one. They moved as one throughout the rest of the battle. Fighting side by side and back to back. From the outside it looked like they had been fighting alongside each other for years as they were tuned into each other. They made each other better and protected themselves well. The Lannister’s won that day and it was only after the battle ended that Brienne realised what she had done. She had fought with Jaime and for Jaime. Not for anyone else and not for duty but for love. She was also Lady Lannister.


End file.
